Anágua de Vênus
by shade boy
Summary: Apesar das mudanças mais radicais, algumas coisas ainda continuam as mesmas. Infelizmente.


**Titulo:** Anágua de Vênus

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Innis Winter

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoiler: **Livro 7

**Obs.:** Nada me pertence a não ser a idéia da fic. Os personagens são da J.K. e de quem quer que tenha pago por seus direitos autorais, e está ganhando dinheiro com isso. Não é meu caso.

* * *

**Anágua de Vênus**

**shade**

* * *

O quarto era predominantemente branco, e ele fazia questão de mantê-lo sempre limpo e arrumado. Passava ali todas as manhãs de sábado, desde o dia em que finalmente havia se formado em Hogwarts.

A guerra havia acabado há alguns anos, apesar de isoladamente ainda surgirem alguns casos de ex-comensais revoltados. A comunidade bruxa vivia seu maior momento de paz. Todos estavam tranqüilos, Voldemort estava morto, a vida seguia para a maioria, mas suas perdas ainda estavam ali, naquele quarto branco.

Podia vê-los sempre, tocá-los, mas não conseguia senti-los. Por vezes imaginava se o sofrimento teria sido menor caso tivessem morrido, em vez de ficarem naquele estado. Mais uma das duvidas que não conseguiria sanar.

Sentava-se em uma poltrona e ficava olhando para os pais. Imaginava como seria se eles estivessem conscientes. Ao contrário de quando era mais novo, agora desejava que eles pudessem olhá-lo e se orgulhar dele.

Seus amigos sempre destacavam como ele havia mudado, como se portava e agia de forma diferente. Apesar de estar ciente de sua evolução, preferia dizer que era algo natural, mas eles sempre insistiam que, no seu caso, era palpável o quanto estava mais seguro, como seu comportamento e seus pensamentos estavam mais firmes.

Por dentro realmente acreditava que não havia mudado tanto. Sempre pensara daquela mesma forma, seus princípios e idéias ainda eram os mesmos, sonhava com as mesmas coisas da infância, gostava das mesmas coisas. A única diferença é que seu medo agora era menor, e ele conseguia se expor mais facilmente, ainda que tivesse alguns antigos receios. Nem tudo muda, e isso ele lamentava.

Neville Longbottom havia crescido. O mundo mágico estava diferente, mas seus pais ainda estavam do mesmo jeito, e não podiam ver o quanto ele estava melhorando. Não conteve uma pequena lágrima nos olhos pensando nisso, e chorar em público ainda era um de seus medos.

A manhã chegava ao fim, dando espaço para a tarde. Apesar de falar para sua avó que permanecia no St. Mungo's o dia inteiro, ele saia sempre nessa hora para outro lugar. Não tinha coragem de contar para ela aonde ia, sentia vergonha, temia sua reação, mas continuava indo por saber estava lhe fortalecendo.

Antes de partir, ajeitou a roupa de cama de seus pais verificando se tudo estava em ordem. No pequeno vaso do criado-mudo colocou novas flores de açucena, tão brancas e tão delicadas quanto a decoração daquele quarto. O seu aroma adocicado era marcante o suficiente para disfarçar o clima depressivo de hospital.

Gostava particularmente daquelas flores, e do que elas significavam para ele. Tinham um aspecto bonito, apesar de triste. Davam ao ambiente um ar mais leve. Todos ali respeitavam sua escolha por aquelas plantas em especial, e cuidavam delas seguindo suas orientações, apenas para que ele as trocasse na próxima visita.

Saindo do hospital, viu um aglomerado de pessoas. Todos liam uma manchete do Profeta Diário sobre um outro ex-comensal preso, que havia tentado atacar alguns bruxos no Beco Diagonal, e antes lançou com orgulho a Marca Negra nos céus. Ou algo que lembrava nitidamente uma.

A foto em um movimento sombrio na primeira página do jornal assustava algumas das pessoas que a viam. Não mentiria para si mesmo: aquela imagem ainda o afetava, aquela marca ainda o deixava tenso, mas com o tempo seu medo era vencido pela raiva que aquelas lembranças lhe proporcionavam.

Encarava abertamente aquela foto. Sua respiração se alterava, ainda era um desafio ver o símbolo das trevas atormentando suas vidas, mas dessa vez ele conseguia superá-lo. Você-sabe-quem ainda seria um mito para a maioria dos bruxos daquela geração, inclusive para ele, mesmo já estando morto.

Contudo, desde o auge daquela guerra, quando seu medo cedeu lugar a sua determinação, aquele que as pessoas temiam falar o nome passara a ser Voldemort, um bruxo das trevas que precisava ser destruído junto com seus seguidores. Estava satisfeito por ter participado daquele momento, estava presente na vitória e teve seu papel cravado na história.

Nunca em sua vida imaginou que conseguiria. Não se considerava tão valente quando Harry, Rony ou Hermione, mas no fim ele estava lá, lutando ao lado de seus amigos e colegas de escola. O garoto Neville Longbottom, que por tanto tempo foi considerado um fraco, era mais um dos que resistiram aos ataques de Voldemort. Essas lembranças ninguém tiraria dele, essa honra era sua.

Após a rápida distração, comprou uma cópia do jornal e seguiu seu rumo. O lugar que ia não era longe dali, mas seus passos não eram rápidos, pelo contrário, por vezes pareciam voltar em vez de seguir em frente. Estava sozinho, mas a solidão nunca fora um problema; aprendeu a superá-la quando estava em Hogwarts.

Caminhava por entre as árvores e as pedras frias de mármore. O lugar era naturalmente melancólico, silencioso, e seus passos se destacavam enquanto caminhava, esmagando as folhas secas daquela tarde de outono.

Poucos amigos sabiam de sua presença ali. Mesmo assim, nenhum deles compreendia; na verdade, nem ele mesmo acreditava que estava naquele cemitério. Mas tinha certeza de que, no mínimo, aquela nova rotina estava lhe fazendo bem. De um jeito mórbido, mas bem.

Chegava quieto e sozinho ao seu destino. Uma bela e bem trabalhada lápide negra indicava que estava no lugar certo. Bonita demais, elegante demais, limpa demais para alguém que ele não acreditava merecer.

Sentava-se tranquilamente no chão, exatamente em frente àquele nome gravado em letras prateadas. Ainda sentia certo temor de pronunciá-lo. Contudo, a cada visita essa sensação diminuía. Sentia-se mais confiante, ciente de que era verdade, de que aquilo era o mesmo o fim dela.

O problema é que não diminuía sua dor, ao contrário do que achou que aconteceria. Ficava imaginando que, se fosse ele quem a tivesse matado, poderia agora estar mais tranqüilo. Era grato a Senhora Weasley, mas no fundo achava que aquela missão era sua, seu direito, seu dever.

No fim, todos falavam que não importava. Havia finalmente acabado, Bellatrix estava morta e não faria mais mal a ninguém. Entretanto, ela já fizera tudo que podia contra ele, mas ele nada pôde fazer contra ela.

Ficar horas ali, encarando seu túmulo, tomava conta de suas tardes de sábado nas últimas semanas. E como sempre, antes de partir, como sua avó havia lhe ensinado quando fosse visitar o cemitério, deixava-lhe um ramo de flores. Seu conhecimento o ajudava a trazer a flor mais apropriada para sua homenageada, no caso, um buquê de Anágua de Vênus. Uma flor tão bonita quanto venenosa, que era cuidadosamente enterrada junto à lápide. Cada um realmente tinha o que merecia.

Talvez esse fosse seu último sábado naquele cemitério; havia sido convidado pela diretora para lecionar herbologia em Hogwarts. Voltaria a seu antigo colégio, mas dessa vez seria diferente: seria respeitado, não era mais aquele garotinho medroso que entrou por aqueles portões intimidadores aos onze anos. Agora estava mais maduro, e definitivamente aquilo mostrava que sua vida tendia a mudar, no mínimo, em algum aspecto.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **_**Açucena**__ é uma flor que representa tristeza e angústia pela saudade da pessoa amada. __**Anágua de Vênus**__ (ou saia-branca) é uma planta que possui uma flor venenosa, que normalmente causa náuseas, alucinações e/ou cegueira._

**N/A²: **_Fic que ficou em primeiro lugar e foi escrita para o VI challenge relâmpago do Fórum 6v. Sim, eu estou atrasado, já estamos no X Challenge relâmpago. Aliás, participem, é só até o dia 21/12/2008; Agradecer já aqui a quem leu, a quem vai deixar review (e eu espero que sim ^^), e a **Innis Winter** que betou a fic para mim, thanks a lot. Além é claro, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que também se ofereceram para betar essa fic. Boa leitura._


End file.
